


Summer Heat

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [1]
Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, werewolf heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer hits the pack hard at Stone Haven this year, but the summer heat isn’t behind what happens next.</p><p> Jeremy/Nick/Elena/Clay sort of foursome in heat because you know, werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Between Season 2 and 3

“Is the A/C on?” Nick asked as he fanned his face with a folded piece of paper as he entered the kitchen; sweat dripping down his brow and his exposed chest. 

“Full blast.” Elena answered as she tossed Nick a water bottle that had been frozen in the freezer, she had one of her own pressed against her neck. Nick caught the bottle and pressed it against his cheek, sighing at the cool sensation before placing it on his neck as well.

“This is ridiculous, summer’s here have never been this hot before.” Nick slid onto a stool across from Elena who was clad in work out shorts and a matching black sports bra, her long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail to keep it off her neck. 

“Maybe the A/C is broken, it doesn’t even feel like it is on.” Elena agreed, eyeing the vents that should be pumping cold air into the house. 

“Are you two okay?” Jeremy asked as he entered the kitchen, stopping to take in the sight of his two pack members sitting in the kitchen looking like they ran a marathon.

“It’s so hot Jeremy.” Nick complained, rolling the water bottle over his neck to the other side. Jeremy frowned and stood next to Nick, placing his hand on the brunet’s cheek. Nick surprised himself by letting out a small whine at the contact it just felt so good, even better than the frozen water bottle. 

“You are quite fevered.” Jeremy said eyebrows furrowed together as Nick nuzzled his hand, body looking relaxed.

“You feel so good Jeremy.” Nick sighed happily, his eyes closed.

“Let me see.” Elena slid out of her chair and padded over to Jeremy and took his free hand and put it on her cheek.

“Oh god.” Elena groaned at the touch and closed her eyes. 

That was the scene Clay walked in on, Jeremy standing between Nick and Elena both of who were nuzzling his hands.

“Am I missing something?” Clay asked leaning on the tabletop. 

“I am not sure, I have an idea. Keep an eye on them.” Jeremy pulled his hands away causing the two wolves to whine in disappointment. Jeremy gently guided Elena over to Nick and once their skin made contact, she sighed happily and straddled Nick’s thighs as their hands rested on each other’s cheeks and necks. 

“Okay.” Clay nodded as he eyed his girlfriend and his best friend who were pressed close together, hands starting to roam now. Clay brushed his hair behind his ears before he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he felt heat radiating off his skin. 

“Clay, come here. It helps.” Elena reached a hand out to Clay seeing how he was starting to sweat like she had been before she made contact with Jeremy and Nick. Nick hummed in agreement as he pressed his hands flat against her stomach, pressing a soft kiss to Elena’s palm that was still against his cheek. 

Clay clutched the side of the table as he forced his suddenly heavy legs to move towards the duo, his hand clasped Elena’s and cool relief spread through his body from the point from where they connected. She tugged him closer, lacing their fingers together as Clay’s free hand came up to tangle in Nick’s short hair as the other wolf placed his hand on the line of skin that was between his waistband and where his tank top had ridden up. 

“Why does this make us feel better?” Clay asked as he gently scraped his nails against Nick’s scalp. 

“I have no idea.” Nick breathed out as Elena pressed a kiss to the front of Clay’s hand and the taller man took a sharp breath. 

“My hunch was right and looks like you found what eases the heat.” Jeremy walked back into the kitchen, a large dusty tome tucked under his arm. 

“What is it Jeremy?” Elena looked at their Alpha, eyes hazy. 

“It’s rare and hasn’t happened in decades, but it is known that just like real wolves, werewolves can go into ‘heat’ that consumes the wolf from the inside and only touch and intimacy can make it disappear.” Jeremy explained, setting the book down with a soft thud as he flipped open to the correct page so Clay could peer over at it. 

“What are we suppose to do then?” Nick asked as Elena’s thumb started to stroke his lower lip almost out of reflex. 

“Maybe if we all are connected in some way we can wait it out.” Clay suggested, getting a nod of agreement from Jeremy.

“Up you go darlin’.” Clay heaved Elena up into his arms; she buried her face in the crook of his neck as relief crossed both their bodies. Nick stood up slowly, going to grab his forgotten water bottle when a hand wrapped around his wrist and he almost collapsed from the relief he got. He looked up at Jeremy with lidded eyes, he saw the sweat trailing down Jeremy’s face and realized he, Clay and Elena weren’t the only ones who were being affected by this. Nick stumbled towards Jeremy and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s torso, burying his face in Jeremy’s neck. Nick let out a groan of relief and felt Jeremy’s body relax under his grip. Nick blinked in surprise when he was suddenly scooped into his Alpha’s arms; Nick just looped his arms around Jeremy’s neck and kept his cheek pressed against the older man’s collarbone. 

Jeremy swallowed as he walked out of the kitchen with Nick firmly in his arms as he followed Clay and Elena’s scents that seemed stronger than ever. He found them in a side room that had the largest bed in the manor; Clay had Elena resting against his chest between his thighs, hands laced together over Elena’s shoulders. Both their eyes easily found Jeremy and Nick as the Alpha walked in and gently lowered Nick onto the bed, Clay freed one hand and shifted Elena a bit so Nick could be pulled snug against his side. Jeremy slid in next to Nick, hand brushing through his hair and Elena reached over Nick to grip Jeremy’s hand. 

“Better?” Jeremy asked the trio, ignoring his own heat to make sure they were being taken care of.

“It’s easing, but it’s still there.” Elena admitted.

“Like an itch under your skin.” Nick added, eyes still shut as he nuzzled against Clay’s shoulder and the larger man’s arm tightened around his waist. 

“Isn’t there anything else we can do?” Clay looked at Jeremy, desperation for Nick and Elena showing in his eyes. He knew he could handle this, but he could easily see that Elena and Nick are more affected by this. 

“There is, if you are willing.” Jeremy said quietly while rubbing his thumb against Elena’s hand. 

“Tell me.” Clay said sternly. 

“The book mentioned that intimacy is the best way to ease the heat.” Jeremy said and realization flashed on Clay’s face and he looked down at Elena and Nick who were breathing heavily and their bodies shining with sweat. 

“I see, are you okay with that darlin’?” Clay asked Elena and she peered up at Clay and Jeremy before she looked at Nick who peeled his eyes open to look at her.

“Yes.” She nodded and Nick closed his eyes pressing his body closer to Clay and Jeremy hoping for more contact before they focused their touches on Elena. 

“Nick.” Clay seemed to have picked up on this and after exchanging a look with Elena, Clay freed his other hand and took Nick’s chin in between his fingers to force Nick to look up at him, eyes wide in shock. 

“What are you?” Nick started before Clay’s lips pressing against his own, tongue sliding into his open mouth cutting him off. The relief Nick had felt just from skin contact then kissing was utter satisfaction. Nick groaned as he reached his hands up and tangled them in Clay’s blond hair, he felt large hands splaying over his naked torso and smaller hands running up and down his thighs. The men parted and their breath mingled together as Clay leaned their foreheads together gently looking at Nick worried.

“We’ve got you Nicky.” Clay said softly.

“Thank you.” Nick breathed out before a hand gently rested on the base of his throat and he was pulled backwards against Jeremy’s chest. Elena moved so she was kneeling between Clay’s legs facing her boyfriend and their lips merged together. Nick turned to look up at Jeremy who was watching the other two with a neutral expression on his face. 

Clay tugged at the sports bra Elena was wearing and it slid off her body with ease exposing her small perky breasts that were instantly covered by Clay’s large hands and Elena let out a loud groan only slightly muffled by Clay’s lips on her own. Elena tore at the shirt he was wearing so he was shirtless as well, she wasted no time in tugging his sweatpants and boxers down his thighs where Clay kicked them off the bed and pressed against her firmly. 

Jeremy looked away from the couple to take Nick’s chin in his hand and pulled the younger man into a kiss, feeling relief himself from their contact. Nick clutched at the vest that no matter the weather Jeremy always seemed to wear, he pressed himself closer to his alpha kissing back to the best of his ability. Jeremy grabbed the back of Nick’s neck and Nick almost melted as his fingers started to massage the muscles there. Jeremy kissed his way down Nick’s neck, rumbling pleased when Nick bared his throat in submission to his alpha. 

Jeremy nipped at the offered skin as he ran his hands down Nick’s bare chest, thumbs rubbing over Nick’s nipples. Nick gasped at the sensations, fingers moving to grip at Jeremy’s hair before he let out a startled sound as Jeremy gripped his waist pulling him onto his lap and his right hand covered Nick’s clothed erection. Nick let out a strangled groan as his hips bucked up into Jeremy’s touch out of reflex and need. 

Elena was on her back, Clay’s mouth was attached to her nipples his beard creating friction against her skin that had her sighing in pleasure. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her work out shorts and panties underneath and yanked her remaining clothing off her body leaving her naked under his body. He cupped her sex, rubbing his thumb in small circles on her clit causing Elena to gasp and jerk her hips as heat bubbled up from her core that merged with the heat she had been feeling since she woke up that morning. 

Clay laid a trail of open mouth kisses down her stomach and he nipped at her hip as he raised her right leg up over his shoulder and he gave her lower region a harsh lick that had her crying out Clay’s name as he lapped at her skin, tonguing the slit there every so often. 

Jeremy easily pulled Nick’s boxers off and wrapped his fingers around Nick’s cock feeling the heat radiating off of it. Nick let out a needy whine at the feeling of relief that came from Jeremy’s hand; the alpha moved his hand slowly while he nuzzled Nick’s neck soothing the beta. 

“Alpha, please.” Nick breathed out his voice hitching. Jeremy hummed in understanding and leaned back allowing Nick to strip him of his clothes so he was naked like the rest of his pack. Nick licked and gently nipped at the now exposed skin knowing that Jeremy needed the relief much like the rest of them. Jeremy brought his right hand fingers up to Nick’s lips; Nick understood and took the digits into his mouth. 

He sucked and licked around the large fingers trying to get them as slick as possible, when Jeremy felt it was enough he removed his fingers from Nick’s mouth and the younger man adjusted himself on Jeremy’s lap. Jeremy reached down and traced the rim with his slick fingers, he felt Nick shiver at the touch before he let out a high-pitched whine when Jeremy pushed two fingers into him at once. 

Clay looked up from where he was eating his girlfriend out to see her watching Nick and Jeremy with lust filled eyes. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jeremy stretching Nick open and the leaner man was arching into the touch groaning unashamed. Clay couldn’t help but get harder at the sight of them together and the fact Elena was getting turned on from watching them. Clay gave her inner thigh a soft bite before he pressed a finger into her, pleased at how wet she was and how easily she took his digit so he added a second one, scissoring them apart. 

“Do you want to watch them darlin?” Clay whispered to Elena, jerking his head at Nick and Jeremy. 

“Yes.” She breathed out, face flushed like admitting it aloud embarrassed her. 

“Up you go then darlin.” Clay pulled her up onto her hands and knees so she was facing Nick and Jeremy. Their alpha had Nick also on his hands and knees, fingers digging into his hips as Nick’s face showed pleasure, pain and relief all at the same time, mouth dropped open.

Elena gasped as he felt the head of Clay’s cock breach her before he slid in completely and relief like she had never felt before covered her entire body and from the noises coming from the others in the room she guessed they were feeling the same relief she was currently wrapped up in. The room was silently minus the heavy breathing as the four adjusted to the new positions and feelings that were engulfing them. 

Jeremy caught Clay’s eyes and with a nod from the alpha they both started to move against their respective partners. Elena let out a high pitched gasp as Clay’s cock started rubbing against her in all the right ways, sending a wave of pleasure through her whole body. Elena gasped when Clay’s strong arms wrapped around her chest just under her breasts to haul her up so her back was flush to his front. One hand held her hip for balance as he pushed deeper into her pussy while his other hand teased her nipples and he mouthed at her throat. 

“Clay.” She tipped her head back against his shoulder and laid her hand over the one on her hip and her free hand tangled into his growing dirty blond hair. 

Nick let out a soft, deep moan as Jeremy ran his palm down his back as he pushed into him at a deeper angle than before and he tightened his grip on the sheets as he looked up at Clay and Elena a foot or so away from him with hazy eyes, the heat from the wolf ‘heat’ and the sex-induced heat and the relief that covered his body was almost overwhelming. Nick inched his knees apart to get better balance as Jeremy’s hips snapped forward, rocking the leaner man forward before he was pulled back by Jeremy’s hips. Nick felt his head being tilted back by Jeremy’s hand and his alpha’s body doubling over his back pressing their bodies closer together and teeth nipped at Nick’s exposed throat letting out a pleased rumble. 

“Come closer.” Jeremy ordered Clay and Elena, eyes locking on the two in front of them. Clay stopped in his movements and with effort from Elena they shuffled closer. Jeremy nodded before he straightened back up and gently pulled Elena into a kiss, hand caressing Clay’s cheek who nuzzled against it. Elena sighed into the kiss from her alpha enjoying the brief relief from the all-consuming heat that was still present even with Clay. Jeremy pulled back from the blonde before he started to actively thrust into Nick again, having paused in his actions. Nick let out a strangled gasp when Jeremy hit his prostate and closed his eyes before they fluttered back open when Clay’s hand found his hair. 

Nick glanced up at Clay who was staring at him with lust before the large hand guided his head forward. Nick understood what Clay was conveying and flicked his tongue out, teasing Elena’s clit causing a loud groan from the female of the pack. He flicked his tongue a few more times before moving to where Clay’s cock was entering her, he teased the stretch of her skin with his talented tongue feeling her body shudder under their combined actions. Nick pressed kisses against her inner thighs before he was suddenly yanked up straight and Jeremy was kissing him while his arms encircled his chest anchoring him as Jeremy thrusting faster, the kiss swallowing Nick’s groans of pleasure. 

Clay copied his alpha’s actions feeling that they all were nearing their edges; Elena clutched his hand that had been on her chest as his other hand was rubbing her clit. Elena freed one hand and reached down to stroke Nick’s dripping erection. She timed her strokes with Clay’s thrusts and she tightened her grip as her orgasm rushed at her. Her vision whited out for a moment and she heard numerous cries from around her. When her vision returned she was cradled in Clay’s arms, he was nosing her hair as he was watching Jeremy cradle an out of it looking Nick in his arms.

“You alright darling?” Clay asked noticing she was back with them.

“Y-Yeah.” She said, her throat sore and the rest of her body was pleasantly sore while still feeling bits of pleasure. “What about Nick?”

“He’ll be okay.” Jeremy answered as Nick rested his face against the crook of Jeremy’s neck. 

“What about the heat, can you still feel it?” He asked, concern evident in his voice. Elena closed her eyes and searched for the searing heat she had felt previously in the day.

“It’s gone.” She answered opening her eyes, looking at them for confirmation. 

“Good, now rest. It hit both of you hard.” Jeremy gently lowered Nick onto the bed, pulling the sheets up over his body pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Nick made a soft noise as his eyes slid shut; Elena kissed Clay briefly before she shakily crawled over to rest under the sheets beside Nick. The two curled around each other, breathing evening out as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

“I know this affected you Jeremy, more than you would say.” Clay pulled on his boxers looking at Jeremy who was pulling on his dress pants. 

“It did, but I could handle it. Nick and Elena, you saw for yourself they needed this more than either of us.” Jeremy explained, pushing his hair out of his face as he looked back at the slumbering forms of Nick and Elena. 

“Jeremy, it isn’t a bad thing we did this.” Clay put his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder feeling it slump slightly.

“I know, I will never regret this, but it still felt wrong. I’m your alpha, I’m not suppose to take advantage of my pack like this.” Jeremy explained.

“No one was taken advantage of alpha.” Clay stated firmly, the use of his position caught Jeremy’s attention making him look at him; he was surprised to see the pure emotion in his eyes. 

“None of us will regret this, I saw the way Nick and Elena reacted to you, to us all together. Who knows what will come of this, but it won’t be anything bad.” Clay stepped closer to Jeremy and rested his head on Jeremy’s bare shoulder, sighing at the calming presence of his alpha. Jeremy threaded his fingers through Clay’s hair just holding him as he mulled over Clay’s words.

“Come back to bed alpha, Clay.” Nick’s raspy voice came from the bed, they both looked to see him half sitting up, Elena holding onto his arm keeping it captured between her breasts. He looked thoroughly fucked and a hazy smile on his lips, Clay shuffled towards the bed, sliding in behind Elena. He curled over her lithe body before pressing a kiss to Nick’s lips before nuzzling Elena’s neck. Nick looked back at Jeremy who was hesitating, Nick let out a low whine and saw the moment Jeremy’s control gave in and he moved over to the bed. 

Nick held his hand out to Jeremy; the alpha took the offered hand and let him self be pulled into the bed behind Nick. Nick curled back around Elena while pressing his back to Jeremy’s front. Elena reached across Nick’s hip to lace her fingers together with Jeremy letting out a soft sigh as she and Nick pressed their foreheads together. Jeremy looked at his pack and felt his core warm at the sight and let him self be lulled into a safe, sleep surrounded by the scent of his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
